1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purifying device. Particularly, it relates to an installation-free water purifying device. In which, it does not require any complicated installation work. Waste water can be recycled. In addition, the user can start to use it quickly by an electric plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
About the traditional reverse osmosis water purifying device (not shown), usually it requires a professional technician to install it. When it is installed in a kitchen, it needs to install a water supply pipe, a waste water pipe, a pure water pipe, and a power line. If it is secured on a wall, a hole drilling work must be done. In addition, a three-way connector has to be installed on the faucet as a branch for connecting with the supply water pipe. Furthermore, this waste water pipe has to be guided to a nearest drainage hole on the ground or beneath the kitchen's water sink. Therefore, in order to solve the water supplying and waste water draining problems, it is troublesome to do such installation work. Besides, once the installation is done, if the user wants to relocate it to other place in the future, it still requires a professional one to detach and re-install it again.
Therefore, it has the following problems and disadvantages. It requires a professional technician to install it. The waste water cannot be recycled. Plus, it cannot be relocated easily.